


Baby Incoming

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: John thought Christmas with a pregnant wife would go smoothly.





	Baby Incoming

John was confused when he was ushered out of the bathroom by his father-in-law. "What?" My God, he'd only left the living less than two minutes ago. 

"Rose is a mess." Pete gasped, mopping his brow. "Nothing Jackie or I say is calming her down."

"But what--?" John almost tripped on the rug as he was roughly shoved into the living room and the door slammed shut behind him. He scanned the room until he saw Rose sitting cross-legged on the floor by the Christmas tree. Her mascara had run making her slightly resemble a raccoon, but John didn't dare voice his opinion in her state. She was clutching a package so firm that her knuckles had turned white.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked delicately.

Rose sobbed and held out her present. 

John read the tag, 'To: Rose From: Mum and Dad'. He carefully opened the box and lying beneath tons of tissue paper was a pair of knitting needles, thick yellow yarn, and an instruction booklet intitiled 'How to Become a Caring Crafter in 10 Days'. John raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't get it."

"Only _old_ people knit, John." She cried.

He shook his head and laughed. "Rose, you're only twenty—"

"Don't say it!" She barked.

"You know your mum was probably thinking of the baby when she bought you this?"

"Wh-what?" Rose asked, wiping away her tears.

"You do realize that it's typical to knit a baby a blanket? Your mother probably assumed you'd like to do the same." He hugged his wife's shoulders as she sobbed even heavier.

"I feel so lame. These damn hormones!"

John smiles as he rubbed her growing belly. "Don't worry, Rose. We'll meet Jr. soon enough."


End file.
